Lucky
|occupation= |previous occupation=Edolas Farmer |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Marl (wife) Happy (son) |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 177 |anime debut=Episode 84 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) is the husband of Marl and the father of Happy. Appearance Lucky is an elderly-looking Exceed sporting white fur, thin black facial hair and a mono-brow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 8 Lucky's basic attire consists of an open blue vest with a yellow t-shirt, a straw hat (with holes cut out for ears), green pants and a brown pair of shoes with pointed toes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 Personality Lucky is a very loud, aggressive, and naturally angry Exceed. Upon meeting his son, Happy, and Carla, he immediately started shouting at, and attacking, them, declaring for them to get off of his land. However, underlying this outward aggression is an extremely caring, loving man who would put his, and his wife's, own safety at risk solely for their son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 9-10 Lucky is also shown to be an extremely caring father, and his flight mannerisms were said to be the same as Happy's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 19-20 Lucky is also stated to share the same beliefs regarding Human-Exceed relationships as his wife, Marl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 15 Lucky has a habit of starting his sentences screaming the phrase "Kaaah!", and also shares the habit of saying his son's trademark "Aye!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 19 History Years ago, Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucky's child, Happy, be taken away and sent to Earth Land along with many other Exceed children, allegedly in order to assassinate the Dragon Slayers. As a result, he and his wife Marl opposed the mission as well as the queen, resulting in their exile from the kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Edolas arc When Lucky finds Happy and Carla outside his house, he begins trying to assault them and screams at them to step inside. Marl explains to Carla and Happy that they'd been exiled from the kingdom of Extalia, to which, Lucky replies angrily that they don't need to know about that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 8-11 Later after dinner, he questions them to as when they are leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 15-17 As Happy and Carla leave, he and his wife are seen crying, knowing that Happy is their son. When the Exceeds are sent to Earth Land, he is seen unconsciously copying his son's movements while describing Carla and Shagotte's gestures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 12 When Happy remarks that he liked the way he and Marl smelled, he grumbles, saying that it was 100 years too soon for him to be smelling them, and then he starts chasing his son around, while his wife cries in happiness. He is last seen with his wife, assisting the queen in flying. He asks her why she didn't tell Carla that she is her mother. She replies that she has no right to call herself a parent yet and asked the same of Lucky, who angrily exclaims that he "has no son that childish".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 14-15 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Lucky, like the rest of his race, uses Aera to sprout wings from his back, and fly. Apparently his flight pattern is similar to Happy's. Trivia *Lucky and his wife Marl are voiced by Tomokazu Seki and Ayako Kawasumi, the same people who voiced Haru Glory and Elie from Rave Master (Hiro Mashima's earlier work). Quotes *(To Marl about Happy) "Kaaah! It's 100 years too early for him to bring a girl home!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical creatures Category:Edolas